Siendo Realista
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: -Quédate conmigo Teme- supliqué bajito, sintiendo como sus labios recorrían mi abdomen. Naruto:omedetou tanjobi! Adv:Lemon SasuNaru. Editado


Hola, aquí con un Oneshot en honor al cumple del más lindo y el más bakabakabaka XD.

**Advertencias:** yaoi SasuNaru lemon . Algo de angst. T.T (En primera persona por Naruto).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de MasashiSama.

**Dedicatorias:** a Kaídooo y a Dulce Alexandra, espero que os guste. n.n Feliz cumple Naruto te amooo es para ti bakabakabaka.

_**Siendo realista…**_

Mojo con cuidado el pedazo de tela sobre mi mano, para proceder a limpiar sus heridas, tal y como Sakura-Chan me había enseñado; mis manos tiemblan y de mi frente caen pequeñas gotas de sudor. Estoy exhausto, pero no puedo descansar, tengo miedo de que _él_ se vaya, de vuelta…

Cuando por fin termino de comprobar su estado, me recuesto sobre una piedra en el interior de la cueva en la que me encuentro, la pelea fue dura, Sasuke se ha vuelto poderoso. Suspiro, mientras lo veo tendido sobre el suelo mitad escombro mitad tierra. Se ve tranquilo, sus heridas son poco profundas, sólo necesita recuperar chakra, eso no es tanto problema para mí, el Kyubi me proporciona lo suficiente.

…

Salí de Konoha temprano, con las claras coordenadas del lugar en el que se encontraba Sasuke, la misión era únicamente para mí, todos sabían, yo sabía, que ese era nuestro destino- reí acordándome de Neji- Sasuke y yo pelearíamos, pasara lo que pasara. Cuando lo encontré, aún sentía el calor de los brazos de Sakura sobre mis hombros, y por eso no me desesperé al instante, recordé los consejos de Kakashi, y no perdí el control.

…

Debo admitir que una emoción se ha instalado en mi pecho, pero las dudas ocupan un lugar más grande. Sí, derroté a Sasuke y juré traerlo aún si tuviera que medio matarlo, pero, en el fondo, sé muy bien que contra su voluntad no podré, no podré detenerlo si se quiere volver a ir, volver a dejarme…

Mis pensamientos se ven acallados por el movimiento de sus pálidos párpados al abrirse, me inquieté, me fui acercando con cautela, intentando no invadir su espacio, pero con impaciencia.

Se incorporó con algo de dificultad, sabía que él se había percatado de que estaba a su lado, pero no me dirigió la mirada ni un instante.

-Eres obstinado- susurró con una cínica sonrisa.

-La cualidad perfecta para un futuro Hokage- me atreví a decir, intentando que el aire a nuestro alrededor no se volviera asfixiante.

-Sé que lo serás- confesó, y yo me quedé sin palabras…

Mi mente quedó brevemente en blanco, hasta que le vi moverse, intentando pararse, y reaccioné.

-¿Q-qué haces?- mis palabras sonaron desesperadas, no quería dejarlo ir, nunca más.

No me miró, pero volvió a sentarse contra la pared, soltando un apenas perceptible suspiro.

-Sabes que no volveré- su tono de voz fue el mismo que se utiliza con un niño, cuando se le repite que no puede seguir comiendo caramelos.

-Tengo que intentarlo- le dije sonriendo, él sabe que nunca me rindo.

-Deberías estar cansado ya- me dijo, no preguntó, afirmó con seguridad.

-No lo estoy- confirmé- sé que volverás, Konoha es tu hogar…

No me dejó terminar, su mirada cortó mis palabras, sus ojos negros se posaron sobre mis azules fijamente.

-Konoha dejó de ser mi hogar desde que la dejé hace más de tres años- me aseguró, mientras mis esperanzas se iban rompiendo poco a poco. Pero era Naruto, la perseverancia es mi fuerte.

-Teme- le dije suave- Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei, yo, el equipo 7, faltas tú- traté de ocultar que mi voz se comenzaba a quebrar.

-Usuratonkachi, ya no soy el mismo de antes- intentó convencerme, aún sabiendo que nada me haría dejar de querer llevármelo de vuelta a casa.

-Te amamos Sasuke, no importa lo que hayas hecho, te perdonaremos- mis suplicas eran vanas, eso me decía su mirada.

-Naruto- llamó despacito- no volveré- concluyó, cansado, seguramente de hablar, él no lo hacía a menudo.

-Kuso ¡Sasuke!- me levanté, dándole más fuerza a mis palabras.- ¡somos tu familia!- grité, sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

No mostró emoción alguna, pero sabía que la palabra "familia" estaba haciendo eco en sus oídos.

-Como tal queremos protegerte, te queremos con nosotros- seguí intentando, mientras mi mirada se nublaba.

-Yo no tengo familia Naruto, Itachi los mató a todos-

Mis manos se aferraron fuerte a su Haori, y lo zarandee con fuerza, tratando de que entrara en razón.

-Mírame Sasuke- le ordené, mientras él ni se inmutó por mi agarre- mírame y dime que no nos extrañas, que ya no nos quieres, que no fuimos más que piedras en tu camino ¡Dilo!- por dentro, suplicaba que no lo dijera, sino, mi corazón terminaría de romperse.

Le vi abrir sus labios, lo vi muy de cerca, incluso podía sentir su respiración, al tiempo que aflojaba por inercia, mis manos contra su ropa.

No obtuve respuesta, a no ser que esta fuera sus finos labios, estrellándose con fuerza contra los míos. Ya los había sentido alguna vez, cuando niños, pero en este momento, me parecía que era la vez primera.

Mis manos se aferraron con necesidad a su ancha espalda, sus manos apretaron mis brazos con vehemencia. Aún recuerdo como fue el primer instante en que su lengua se adentró en mi boca, y el cosquilleo en mi estómago despertó.

Pronto comencé a sentir como el aire se tornaba caliente, y como mi lengua luchaba inquieta por tomar el control, nunca me había sentido así, pero no quería que esa sensación terminara, nunca…

Sasuke me tumbó contra el suelo, con la experiencia de un ninja, inmovilizando mis piernas, como si yo fuera a luchar por librarme de su agarre. Me besó de nueva cuenta, sintiendo como me tenia a su merced, porque no intentaba resistirme, sonrió en el beso orgulloso, y mi orgullo se fue al caño. No me importó.

Se desprendió de mi campera sin cuidado, mientras mis manos temblaban tratando de quitarle su Haori. Su piel pálida era fría, en contraste con mi piel hirviendo, la sensación me causó placer, así como las manos de mi mejor amigo recorriendo mi tórax.

Clavé mis dedos a su espalda cuando un mordisco me hizo doler el cuello, él aprovechó que arquee mi cabeza, para besarme la clavícula con facilidad. Mi mente se nublaba de a ratos, y casi no era consiente de mis actos, pero fui totalmente consiente, de las manos de Sasuke quitándome el pantalón, con porta kunai incluido. Lo ví sonreír con sorna, observando el diseño infantil de mi ropa interior, me sonrojé, un poco molesto, y mis manos interrumpieron su gracia quitándole toda su ropa. Me quitó la ropa interior también, quedando en igualdad de condiciones, gemí cuando su sexo hizo contacto con el mío, se sentía tan caliente.

Su miembro, totalmente erguido contra mi abdomen, se sentía imponente, pude darme cuenta que Sasuke era más alto que yo.

Mis manos sujetaron sus nalgas firmes, nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo, y los movimientos de Sasuke frotándose me hicieron jadear. Una mano suya se coló entre mis piernas, tocándome y haciéndome erguir un tanto, aumentando el contacto.

Recorrí con mis manos toda la piel a mi alcance, grabando cada recoveco de Sasuke en mi memoria, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuese a ver…

-Quédate conmigo Teme- supliqué bajito, sintiendo como sus labios recorrían mi abdomen.

-Estoy aquí- pronunció, para luego desviar mi atención, cuando introdujo su miembro en mi boca.

Cuando sentí que se iba a correr él me apartó, y volvió a ponerse sobre mí, probando su sabor de mis labios. Se sujetó con sus fuertes manos a mis caderas, mientras que mis dedos se clavaron en sus hombros blancos, anticipando su intromisión. El dolor era punzante, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de no tener a mi _mejor amigo_, con el dolor de perderlo cada vez, de volver a encontrarlo, y llevarme otra decepción, así que no me quejé.

Sus movimientos dentro de mí comenzaron de ser suaves, lentos, a bruscos y rápidos, gemí con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, el placer era inaguantable. Sasuke escondió sus jadeos en mi hombro, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mis costados. Lo sentí llegar, como no iba a sentirlo, si se corrió en mi interior, con una ola de calor que me abrazó todo el cuerpo. Nunca jamás me había sentido así, también llegué con él, mi semen se mezcló entre nosotros, provocando que me sintiera más pegado a él.

-_Te amo Teme_- me atreví a decir, como último recurso para traerlo de vuelta.

-Los amo Dobe, los amo- confesó, y mi sonrisa se ensanchó hasta más no poder, pero estaba demasiado cansado, y mi voluntad no fue suficiente para evitar dormirme en sus brazos. Lo último que sentí de él, fue sus labios contra mi mejilla…

…

Me desperté sobresaltado, comprobando, como, efectivamente_, él no se encontraba allí…_

Quise engañarme, diciéndome que había ido por algo de agua al río, que volvería pronto, que no me había dejado allí, durmiendo solo, con mi campera refugiándome del frío, que en cualquier momento aparecería en la cueva, ya listo para partir hacia Konoha.

Sonreí de costado, kuso_, ¿Qué le diría a Sakura-Chan?_

Porque sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría, porque, siendo realista, puedo sincerarme, él no volverá conmigo, no volverá con Sakura-Chan, ni con Kakashi-Sensei, no volverá al equipo 7, no volverá a pisar Konoha _vivo_…

Siendo realista, puedo admitir lo que siempre supe: desde el momento en que Sasuke se fue, se fue, se fue para no volver…

_Jamás._

"_**Un millón de palabras no lo traerán de vuelta, lo sé, lo sé porque lo intenté; tampoco un millón de lágrimas, lo sé, lo sé porque las lloré…"**_

**Owari da! Fin**

¿Les ha gustado? Si es así, me gustaría que me lo hagan saber. Yeah! Mi primer SasuNarulemon *w*.

**Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!**

**FugadadelPaquete.**


End file.
